Murder 101
by Lunerpet
Summary: Strange murders are happening at Kitty's old high school, so Dudley and Kitty have to go undercover as teenagers to find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy, Butch Hartman does, enjoy and review. :)**

The rabbit finished his work and packed up "Another late night" he said with a sigh, the man's life was pretty boring and average, he closed his brief case and headed out of his office, he then left to the elevator and pushed the one button, the doors closed and it started moving "Hi there" he looked around the small space confused as he barely heard the whisper.

Soon the doors opened and he walked out "Over here" he heard the whisper again and looked around "Is someone there?" he shrugged and continued to his car "What are you waiting for?" he got outside and saw a figure smiling a sick grin "Care to play?" he stared at it for a moment "Who are you?" the figure stayed it the shadows as it moved away from him.

"Wait, where are you going?" the figure laughed a little "Want to see something fun?" chains rattled as it moved away, the rabbit's curiosity got the better of him so he followed after the shadow, the figure laughed again as he continued down the road "Wait!" after awhile he found himself at a school building "I remember this place, why are we here?" the figure stood itself on chains and grinned psychotically.

"Let's play!" the rabbit realized now that he was in danger "I should go" he tried to leave but a chain stabbed itself in front of him "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as the chains went around him and shot through the rabbit like tissue paper "I'll start my revenge with you, hahaha, and then the rest will follow" she laughed some more as the chains ripped the rabbit apart.

**The next day at at T.U.F.F. HQ, **the flea known as the Chief called in his top Agent "Agent Katswell, in my office immediately!" the tan cat looked confused "Oh boy, he sounds angry" her partner a white dog laughed "He always sounds like that, come on let's go" they got up from their desks and went to the Chief's office.

The Chief looked at the white dog annoyed "I asked for Katswell, not you Agent Puppy, wait outside" the dog looked disappointed "Aw man, okay" he left and the cat sat down "So what do you need Chief?" the old flea cleared his throat and put a folder in front of her.

"I have a new case for you and Agent Puppy" she opened the folder and quickly covered her mouth with her hand obviously sickened by the crime scene photos "Oh my god!" the crime scene photos were of some kind of animal torn limb from limb blood was everywhere, different parts of it's guts were hanging off of the front of a school and the eyes were missing, the creatures skin seemed to skinned off and the muscle tissue was obviously stabbed multiple times.

"His name was Mike Peterson, he went to that high school back in the day, recognize that school?" Kitty looked closer at the name of the school "Wait a minute...this is my old high school!" the Chief nodded "Bear's den High, your old school, even though this is the first actual murder, people have been disappearing for almost a month now" Kitty thought about the victim's name.

"Wait, Peterson? I remember that guy, he was a complete nerd back then" The Chief ignored her and continued "I want you and Dudley to go undercover and investigate the school, the kids there say it was a ghost, so I want you to blend in and learn more" Kitty looked at him confused "Why can't we just ask them?" the Chief laughed at her.

"Their teenagers Kitty" Kitty nodded "Good point" she got up and then left his office, Dudley ran up to her "So what kind of awesome mission are we on today!" she moved slightly to the right and he ran into the wall "OW!" Kitty sighed and helped him off the wall "Okay Dudley, we have to go to school" Dudley looked at her in horror.

"School!" Kitty nodded "Yes, we have to go undercover and investigate some recent disappearances and a murder, there are rumors of a ghost being the cause of it" Dudley instantly smiled "We get to fight against ghosts! Awesome!" Kitty rolled her eyes "I really doubt it's a real ghost Dudley, it's probably a student gone crazy and making it look like a haunting" Dudley just laughed.

"Yeah right, I bet there is a real ghost, and I'll prove it when we get there!" they soon went to Keswick's lab and he was already waiting for them "Ah, there y-you are, I've come up with some disguises and new names for you b-both" Dudley looked at him confused "Cool, what do you have?" Keswick smiled and pushed a button, and two big machines went over them.

The machines turned on and after a minute they went back up and Dudley was wearing pants, and Kitty was wearing a cheerleader outfit "Ahhh! pants!" Kitty smacked the back of his head "If you take those off, so help me!" then Keswick pointed over to the counter where there was two collars and a monitor.

They went over to the counter and the monitor turned on, and a blue furred cat appeared on screen "Hey guys, hey Dudley!" Dudley's tail started to wag "Hey Luna!" the cat ignored him and continued talking "sorry I'm not here right now, this is a recording, now if you'll look at these collars, they are the latest in disguise technology, wear these and you'll be in perfect disguise, it's not as good as the Chameleon's tech suit but it will do the job, go ahead and try them on!" Kitty and Dudley took the collars and looked closer at them.

Dudley put his black collar on and move a nod on it, then a white light went over him and when it was over a teenage Dudley stood there "Whoa! I'm a teenager again!" Kitty noticed he looked like a nerdy wimp "Yeah if that's a good thing?" she then put on the pink collar and the same light went around her, after the light disappeared she was a teenager again.

Dudley couldn't help but whistle at her "Wow Kitty, you look good!" Kitty rolled her eyes, she fit perfectly in the cheerleader outfit and she looked like one of the popular kids, then two backpacks came up from the counter and Dudley happily took one "Alright, secret agent backpacks!" Luna spoke again.

"If your wondering about the backpacks, they have everything you need to go back to school, and yes Dudley, I added a gadget system, they carry your tools and your books, good luck!" right before the monitor turned off a piece of paper came up, so Kitty put on her backpack and then took the paper, on the piece of paper was two names for them.

"Rosalyn Cruz and Dean Wright? I feel like I should know that Rosalyn name from somewhere?" Dudley shrugged "My undercover name is Dean Wright, right? Awesome!" Kitty and Dudley looked up and two tubes came down and sucked them up, soon they landed on the T.U.F.F. Mobile and Kitty drove off.

"Okay Dudley, we blend in as teenagers, and learn more about what's going on, then when we get the chance we investigate the crime scene" Dudley nodded "Got it, we first mingle with them, then we check the crime scene" Kitty nodded "Yeah, but remember I'm Rosalyn and your Dean okay?" Dudley thought about it for a minute.

"Um, is there like a name tag we can wear?"Kitty shook her head "No Dudley, just try and remember, okay?" he didn't know if he could, but he would try at least, after awhile they got to the high school and parked "Ah, Bear's den High...I'm not looking forward to this at all...my old high school days were not fun at all" Dudley jumped out of the car excited.

"I'm totally not going to be the wimpy nerd this time!" he ran inside and Kitty just calmly followed him, then a holographic image of the Chief came out of his watch "Alright Agents, I just got you both enrolled and I've uploaded your schedules in your personal Petpads" Kitty pulled out her Petpad and checked it "Oh, okay then, what's yours?" Dudley checked his own Petpad.

"Hey we have a few of the same classes" then the first bell rang and people came out of their classrooms "Hey look at the wimpy nerd HAHAHA!" some jocks said as they walked by "Oh come on, I haven't even been in my first class yet!" Dudley said frustrated, Kitty shrugged "Teenagers always do that, your automatically put in a group as soon as you walk in the door, like me" Dudley looked at her confused.

She smiled "Watch this *ahem* Hey girls! looking good, not as good as me though!" some other popular girls looked at her and smiled "Hey girl, keep it up!" Dudley's jaw dropped "You just insulted them, and they liked it!" Kitty nodded "Like I said, your put on a group the second you walk in those doors, look I got to go to my first class, after school meet me at the crime scene okay?" She said as she quickly left.

Dudley hung his head and went to class, they got through their first class just fine, but their second class they shared, their teacher looked at them as they walked in "Ms. Cruz, Mr. Wright, introduce yourselves and take your seats" Dudley walked up first and started sweating "He...hello, my name is...Dean Wright" before he could say anything else some Jocks laughed.

"Yeah..Wright!" they high five each other and laugh harder "What a nerd!" Dudley just hung his head and took his seat, the whole room laughed but they quickly stopped when Kitty walked up in front of the class chewing gum "What's it to ya!" she took her seat with just that and everyone stared at her "She...is..so cool!" the jocks said and everyone almost cheered but the teacher screamed at them.

"Alright, enough!" they all stop and he calms down "Now open your books to page one hundred and five" they all got their books out and opened them, after awhile they finally got out of the classroom "God, I hate school!" Kitty said as Dudley walked up to her "Hey Kitty, man today was long and boring huh?" she glared at him.

"I told you to call me Rosalyn" he smiled nervously as he remembered "Right, sorry, hey what's that?" he noticed a trophy and checked it out "Best violinist award...Kitty Katswell, you won an award!" she nodded "Yeah, I have a couple of those" some jocks and popular girls walked up to Kitty "Hey Rosalyn, want to hangout with us?" Kitty shrugged.

"Sure, I'll even let you girls walk on the ground I walk on...but not to close" Kitty walked off and the they followed after her "Dang she's awesome!" Dudley felt kinda lonely, but he knew she was in character so he couldn't be mad at her "I guess I'll do something else then" he walked to the crime scene and started looking around.

Shortly after he started Kitty walked in "God I thought I would never lose them" she noticed Dudley and went over to him "Dudley, I'm sorry about that scene earlier" he smiled "It's cool, let's get to work huh?" Kitty looked around "Wait a minute...the crime scene was outside...but we're inside" Dudley looked at her confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty and Dudley got out of the building and looked around. "I don't see how that happened"

"Dudley, someone just died, and that was a teacher of mine back then, someone is targeting my old life" Kitty told him.

"Oh yeah, why can't we do this as adults?" Dudley asked.

"Because, if we showed up, the criminal might run off and we'll never catch him, but as our teenager selves we can move in and stop them" Kitty explained.

"But we have to deal with bullies and grades and teen angst!" Dudley said annoyed. "You remember how bad it was at my school"

"Yeah, voted to be the most unsuccessful in life as a clown, but your not one so who cares?" Kitty asked as they walked to their new home.

"What were you voted to most likely be?" Dudley asked her.

"Oh, me? Well...don't worry about it" Kitty said and walked into her home.

"Hey wait up" Dudley walked in after her. "Please tell me?"

"You'd just get upset, so no" Kitty said walking upstairs into her room.

"Aww, man" Dudley looked disappointed and walked into the kitchen.

Then a dog woman ran up and hugged him. "Your home, I'm so glad, how was your first day, son!?"

"Son?! Who are you strange lady!?" Dudley panicked.

A monitor came down and Luna's face appeared on it. "She's your new mother for the mission Dudley, You'll need her, Kitty not so much, but we need you both in the game, so Kitty can't take care of you"

"Huh? Oh! Okay then, that's great!" Dudley hugged his new mom back.

"Does my baby boy want something to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Dudley said excitedly.

"Okay, get to your studies and I'll bring you something good!" She said with a smile.

"Okay!" Dudley went upstairs and got to his books.

Dudley's new mom was a border collie, black and white colors and she had a big heart, she smiled as she started to cook and Luna watched her.

"Keep up the good work Quin" Luna said and turned off the screen.

Quin smiled as she kept working.

Kitty was in her room reading her study book, she knew all of this from before so she was finishing her homework rather quickly.

"And done" Kitty finished her homework and laid back. "Well tomorrow, I'll see if anyone knows anything"

Kitty heard a knock on her door. "Dudley? Come in"

Dudley walked in and looked around her room. "I wanted to talk to you about the mission"

"Sure Dudley" Kitty laid back. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, do you have any idea on why someone is killing those people and how come it's people you knew?" Dudley asked.

"Well Dudley, I'm not sure, whoever it is, he has a grudge against me and is attacking people I knew" Kitty answered.

"What can we do? We're seen two murders but no sign of who did it" Dudley said.

"Your right, we need to look deeper into this, get some sleep Dudley, we got a lot of work to do" Kitty said.

"Okay Kitty, see you tomorrow" Dudley said as he left the room, only to see Quin at his room with a tray of food.

"Oh hey!" Dudley smiled at her.

"Here son, enjoy!" Quin said happily as she gave him the tray of food.

"Thanks!" Dudley said as he walked into his room and started to eat. "This is great!"

Dudley ate happily as he studied, after awhile he finished and went to bed for the night.

The next morning Kitty had fixed up herself some breakfast and headed out early, for two reasons, one was to ruin her popular image being seen with Dudley, and another was to look for clues.

Kitty got to the school early and looked around for any clues, she checked the spot they found another body first.

"What the?" Kitty looked around and saw a clean room, it was like a haunting, the murder was there, but it disappeared, something was going on, and she didn't like it, someone didn't won't to be found, but Kitty was smart and she had gadgets, so she took out some goggles and turned them on, she saw small prints around the room.

"Oh no" She checked the prints and realized that they were chains, chains that were dragged along. "It really is Amy"

She remembered the chains that the hedgehog Amy used to kill so many people back then. "Could she really be back?"

Dudley woke up a couple hours later with Quin there holding another tray of food. "Morning!"

"Huh? Oh it's you, um, what's your name?" Dudley said as he sat up.

"It's Quin, but you can call me mom, or mom two" Quin laid out the tray on his lap.

"Thanks Quin!" Dudley started to eat. "Mmmm, your a great cook!"

"Aww, thanks son!" Quin said happily. "Ready to go to school?"

Dudley stuffed his face with bacon and nodded.

"Okay, I'll drive you" Quin took out her car keys and left the room.

Dudley soon finished and jumped out of bed, he walked downstairs and grabbed his backpack, before heading outside and getting into Quin's car.

"I'm ready" Dudley said as he buckled in.

Quin smiled and drove off to his school, after awhile they drove up the school and Dudley got out. "Thanks, uh, mom"

"Have a good day Dean!" Quin happily waved. "But before you go, give mommy a kiss!"

"Oh right" Dudley kissed her cheek. "Uh bye"

"Hehe, bye son!" Quin giggled and drove off.

"Hahahaaha! what a momma's boy!" A jock laughed at him. "What a loser getting kisses from his mom!"

Dudley's ears went down, he now felt embarrassed and he walked by everyone laughing at him.

"Hey lay off James" Rosalyn walked up, in her cute cheerleader outfit. "I think it's sweet that he loves his mother"

"Rosalyn?" Dean looked at her surprised.

"Oh, well, he's a nerd though, no cares?" James said.

"Exactly, why waste time pushing a nerd for having a loving family?" Rosalyn snapped at him. "If you have time to tease a nerd, you have time to carry my books"

Rosalyn handed him a large stack of books and waved her hand letting him know to take them to her class.

He nodded and left, then she turned to Dean and smiled. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, thanks Rosalyn, your really nice" Dean said with a slight smile.

"Your welcome, can I see you after class? I have some clues about something fun you might want to hear" Rosalyn winked at him and left to her classes.

"Wow, if I didn't know better, I would think she actually likes me" Dean said and headed to his classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalyn sat down in class and leaned back to relax with a yawn, but then a teacher walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Ms. Cruz, is class boring you?" He asked.

"No, but I finished with my work" Rosalyn said with a smile.

"Oh?" The teacher looked at her. "Show me"

Rosalyn took out her book and handed him her work, he took it and looked it over.

"I see" He said as he looked it over. "Good work, I never thought a cheerleader could do these problems, so who really did this work?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalyn got annoyed. "I did that work"

"Oh come on, cheerleader's are not known for their intelligence" He put her work back on her desk. "Do it over again"

Rosalyn was shocked this teacher was telling her she was stupid, just because she was a cheerleader. "I'm sorry, but I'm not redoing my work, I'll show you I'm smart"

She stood up and went up to the board and started to show her work on it, everyone in the classroom was shocked to see this, as she turned back to everyone with her work on the board.

"Amazing, she's smart and a cheerleader" The teacher admitted.

"Go Rosalyn!" Her classmates said.

"Your amazing!" Some cheerleaders said. "Yeah, you show them girl!"

"Thank you everyone" Rosalyn went back and sat down.

"She's beautiful and smart" A teenager at the back said to himself. "I must have her"

Rosalyn leaned back as the teacher went back to teaching, but felt some creepy eyes on her. "What the?"

Dean was writing in his class, no one really even paid him any mind, he was just in the back where nobody cared.

"So bored.." Dean yawned.

Dean looked around half asleep when he saw a figure outside the classroom in the corner of his eye, dragging chains. "Huh?"

Dean looked at his class and decided to see who it was, and sneaked out.

When he got out he saw the strange maroon hedgehog dragging her chains, phasing in and out like a ghost she turned the corner and Dean ran after her.

"Hold it!" He said as he turned the corner only to find she wasn't there. "What?"

He looked around to make sure she wasn't sneaking around, but she was gone. "I lost her, but at least I now know that she's the one truly behind this"

After class ended Rosalyn went to the girls room and into a stall, she took out her hidden wrist com and Luna's face showed up on it. "Hey Luna, I'm reporting my findings, so far it seems that it really is her, everything me and Dudley found it leads to her, what can we do?"

"Well Kitty, if it really is her, then you need to be extra careful" Luna said as she looked busy.

"Last time we fought her, she was in the dreamworld, but now she isn't this time, I'll have to lure her out somehow" Kitty said explaining her plan to Luna.

"Okay Kitty, good luck out there" Luna said as she pushed a button and a flash hit the screen, followed by a loud bang. "What the!?"

"Luna!?" Kitty asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Luna coughed and washed her face of the black junk on her face. "KESWICK!"

"Sorry Kitty, but right now, I have to get Keswick back" Luna said before she turned off the com.

"Oh okay, see you later" Rosalyn turned off her com and walked out of the stall and washed her hands before leaving.

Dean ran up to her in a panic. "Hey Rosalyn? I saw her!"

"Saw who?" Rosalyn asked.

"That girl, she was in the hallway!" Dean said.

"Wait, she was here during the day!? This isn't good" Rosalyn said. "Oh god, maybe she killed again?"

Rosalyn grabbed his arm and then ran off, they soon ran towards the principle's office and heard a noise.

"GAH!" They heard a cut off scream as blood hit the door window.

"The principle!" Rosalyn said as she ran over and opened the door in a hurry only to see the horrific scene of his blood all over the room, his body was in pieces, and the smell of death hit her nose. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick!"

Dean saw this as well and took out his phone and was about to call 911 when Rosalyn stopped him. "What are you doing!?"

"I was calling for backup?" Dean said.

"No, we can't do that remember? We can't get others involved!" Rosalyn explained.

"Oh right, sorry" Dean said as he put away his phone.

"Hahaha, you fools" A voice laughed at them from behind.

They turned around to see the hedgehog there and she took out a knife. "Shouldn't you kids be in school?"

They backed up and Rosalyn got ready to fight. "We can take her Dean"

"I don't know about that" Dean gulped.

Rosalyn jumped at the killer and kicked at her, but she moved out of the way and slashed as her, but Rosalyn caught the knife barely in time.

Dean rushed over and punched the killer away from her. "Oh no you don't!"

She only grinned as she shot out a chain at them, but Rosalyn grabbed it and it wrapped around her arm making the barbs stab into her arm. "Ahhh!"

"For some kids, you both are getting on my nerves" She started to pull Rosalyn towards her.

"Ahhh! Let me go!" Rosalyn tried to stop herself, and Dean looked around in a panic, and saw a cleaning bucket near them, so he grabbed it and splashed the cleaning water on her.

"Ahhhhh!" The girl's chain let go of Rosalyn and her body seemed to morph black and green for a split second before she ran off.

Rosalyn sighed in relief as she rubbed her arm. "Thanks"

"No problem, but what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"We know who we're against, but I don't remember her weak against cleaning water?" Rosalyn thought about it confused.

"Yeah, weird" Dean looked at the clock. "Let's go home"

"I agree, tomorrow we can look into it more" Rosalyn said as they left the school for the day.

**Phew, only a chapter or so left!**


End file.
